It is a common practice for bicyclists to carry water or other beverages to rehydrate the body, and is particularly desirable for cyclists participating in competition events or long rides. A typical method of hydration for cyclists has been to drink from a water bottle that may be held in a cage on the bicycle, and that may periodically require replacement or refilling during an event. For example, stations along a race route may provide water bottles that the cyclist may mount to the bicycle in place of depleted bottles or that may be used to refill containers supported at one or more location on the bicycle, such as supported to a frame downtube, behind the seat or between the aero bars of the bicycle.
In order to facilitate refilling of containers mounted to the bicycle, various systems have been proposed that permit a cyclist to dispense the contents from a drink bottle into a container, such as by inserting a portion of the drink bottle through a membrane member provided as a lid over the container. For example, a membrane formed of a mesh or sponge material may be located over the opening of the container, and including a passage permitting a cyclist to dispense a drink into the container from a bottle held adjacent to the opening of the container.